Zealot Griffonfinder
' History ' He were born with 4 biological siblings in middle class family. He grew up in a good-sized settlement, and his mother was associated with a guild. As a free person, He don't experience the bondage of serfdom or peasantry, but He also lack the privilege of the nobility. A Valkyrie took an interest in his development and volunteered to train him. This Valkyrie motives might not be entirely clear, but without her influence he would not be who he is.He learned his fighting skills as one of a highly trained group dedicated to a special purpose, such as guarding a temple or protecting a noble. His training emphasized unobtrusive teamwork and unquestioned dedication to some higher purpose. Abilities Divine Fighter ' ''(Champion mode) -has powers that can kill a deity/deities or any demonic embodiment they may choose to get rid of. He is immune to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. He with this power may be a deity with vast or corruptive powers or a being higher than a deity. Because deities are powerful and numerous, it may require instigating a war to kill them all at once. *Death Inducement *Demonic Power Negation *Transcendent Negation *Immortality Negation '''Hammer Proficiency (Master level) - are able to demonstrate brutal aptitude and great proficiency in using blunt type weaponry: varying types of melee weapons solely meant to inflict heavy blunt force damage and trauma, making the him very dangerous in close quarters combat. He can also break down structures and take out heavily armored enemies. Cross Combat - are able to demonstrate unique aptitude for using crosses in combat, using them in various ways to cause harm. He alone may be able to create their crosses from holy/divine energy/elements or may use physical ones. Supernatural Clergyman Training - possess the divine powers of a supernatural priest, and are capable of combating multiple malevolent dark entities and are generally adept at exorcisms, archaic wisdom on demonology and angelology, and multiple holy practices. He conviction grants them a strong will on behalf of their faith in a certain cause and allows them to resist psionic influences from dangerous monstrosities. *Cross Combat *Divine Communication *Divine Empowerment *Divine Magic/Spirit Magic *Divine Territory *Exorcism *Forgiveness *Healing Prayer *Holy Gift *Impurity Destruction *Indomitable Will *Miracle Performing *Paranormal Expertise *Salvation *Sanctification **Purification *Smite *Theurgy Sacred Element Control - can manipulate divine energy, which is especially harmful to unholy entities such as demons. The energy can be used to trap angels, demons and other divine beings without killing them outright. The color of the energy itself can vary. Divine energy may have abilities such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. High Fathers\Mothers could gain the ability of Resurrection via Summoning the deceased and/or angels from Heaven. *Banishment *Divine Attacks *Divine Energy Constructs *Divine Energy Generation *Divine Energy Physiology *Healing *Purification *Resurrection *Summoning deceased, beings of divine energy, and/or angels. 'Emotional Negation ' - this ability can suppress emotions, allowing them to cause others to ignore emotional distractions and feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. Category:Characters Category:Order